


crush

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been getting notes from Dean Winchester...</p>
            </blockquote>





	crush

Dean whistled his favorite song coming out of the English classroom. He nodded at the blonde girl passing him on his left. He grinned at Sam, who was going through the halls by himself.

 

"Sammy!” Dean yelled, scruffing up his hair. He kept on whistling and waving to every student and acknowledging their names. 

 

Dean was probably the most liked guy in high school. He wasn’t one of those douchey jocks that made snide comments about girls and guessing which guy was gay - _no_. 

 

Because Dean, in fact, was bi. 

 

No one criticized him for it, except for the actual douchey jocks who made sure to stay out of Dean’s path.

 

Dean stopped right before locker number 1675 and he smiled, his heart doing a little flutter. He took out a piece of paper from a notebook, wrote “Call Me” and his phone number.  
He folded it up. 

 

-

 

Castiel wore a blue sweatshirt that day It was the end of the day and he was organizing his locker, making all the books straight and his papers stacked neatly. He already had his backpack on. 

 

Just as he closed his locker, he heard girls snickering and giggling looking at him from behind. His ears turned pink and his face grew warm. Castiel looked at them over his shoulder and they still continued to laugh. 

 

Was there something on him? He ran a hand over his hair and reached down, pulling up a piece of folded notebook paper perched on top of his backpack. His stomach flipped over as he unwrapped the piece of paper, revealing something that said:

>   
>  Call Me  
>  -Dean W.  
>  (xxx-xxx-xxxx)  
> 

Castiel almost screeched, his legs turning to jelly. Dean W? As in Dean Winchester?!

 

 _I don’t have a phone what am I going to do? What if I just never respond, will that work?_ Castiel thought. He sighed, stuffing the note in his back pocket.

 

Castiel walked home.

 

-

 

The next day during lunch, Castiel placed his lunchbox down next to his sister Anna and smiled at her, saying that he would be right back. 

 

He slowly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. His hands were sweating and he felt the whole lunchroom watching him. 

 

Dean sat next to his friends, laughing and cracking jokes. Castiel made his way to their table. His face drained of color when he saw Dean notice him. Castiel threw the paper in his face and sprinted back to Anna, panting heavily.

 

Tables away, Dean read the paper:

>   
>  I don’t have a phone. Sorry!  
>  -Castiel  
> 

He chuckled heartily. The boy to his right read the note and laughed with him, patting Dean on the back.

 

-

 

Castiel was late for school.

 

He missed the bus and had to get his neighbor to take him to school. The doors were just about to close just as he dashed inside. He quickly ran up the stairs and to his locker where he noticed something. 

 

A note was taped to his locker that read:

>   
>  Meet me by the football field after school  
>  -Dean ❤  
>  p.s. I like your sweatshirt.  
> 

Castiel inhaled sharply and smiled while exhaling, tearing the note from his locker and sticking it in his backpack. He grabbed all his supplies for his second period class and ran into his homeroom.

 

-

 

Castiel trembled nervously as he exited his last class that day. He shut his locker and let himself think. _There’s no turning back now,_ he thought. _Just go Castiel, do it! Wait - what if it’s a trick? What if Dean doesn’t really like me? What if -_ Castiel smacked himself on the side of the head. Dammit, he can’t be thinking like this.

 

Think positive thoughts like Dean taking him out for ice-cream. Dean taking Castiel to the movies. Dean cuddling with Castiel on his couch on a rainy day. Dean kissing him. Dean hugging him. Dean -

 

 _No Castiel!_ He can’t waste time thinking dumb thoughts like this!

 

Castiel shook his head and slipped around to the back of the school. He ran towards the end of the football field and stood there, in the mild fall weather.

 

He looked around for Dean, but met eyes with someone else.

 

“Hey, is that Castiel?” Three guys, larger and certainly taller than Castiel walked up to him, evil grins on their faces.

 

“Oh God, it’s the kid Dean’s been obsessed with,” one sniggered. Castiel thinks his name is Crowley. “I had to watch Dean talk about you, and read the note over and over and over.”

 

“I think I need to get my 40 minutes back, Cassy. Am I right?”

 

Castiel stared at him wide-eyed.

 

“I said, am I right?” Crowley hit him in the forehead.

 

Castiel shook his head and swallowed as he backed up. His hands found the cold brick wall of the school. “Please -”

 

“‘Please’ what? Do you think your knight in shining armor will save you? Wake up, princess, this isn’t a little _fairy tale_ ,”

 

“CAS!” A deeper voice echoed. “CAS!” It repeated.

 

Castiel slid down against the wall and rubbed his forehead as the three boys turned their heads to find out where the voice was coming from. He shut his eyes until he heard footsteps drawing nearer.

 

Castiel opened one eye, then the other just in time to see Dean - Dean Winchester(!) - throw a punch at Crowley, sending the other two running in the other direction.

 

“Woah - s-sorry Dean, stop! I’m sorry, man,” Crowley walked up to Castiel, “here, you d-dropped this.” he leaned down and handed him the note Dean had pinned to his locker earlier.

 

 _I must’ve dropped it, running to the football field,_ he thought. “Th-thanks,” Castiel took the note and Crowley instantly fled. He stood up to face Dean.

 

He tried to thank Dean - he really did. But he was too shocked and too shy for a word to come out of his mouth. Instead, he nervously grabbed Dean’s hand and smiled at him. Dean winked back, eyes shimmering.

 

Castiel blushed, gaining enough confidence to press his lips to his.

 

He would never forget the look on Dean’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this popular post trending on tumblr:  
> http://maria-ruta.tumblr.com/post/76520552177/bluetiesandflannelshirts-maria-ruta


End file.
